totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoebe
Phoebe is The Flirt in Total Drama Teens. Biography Phoebe will do anything for the trillion dollar prize, ANYTHING. She flirts with almost any guy she ever sees, sometimes girls too as well. Some find her trashy, some find her really hot. She tries to be a manipulative at some points. Total Drama Teens Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": 'Phoebe is introduced as the hot girl/flirt on the island. When she arrives, many of the guys stare in awe of her appearance. She is assigned to the Screaming Outcasts team. Oliver, Teagan, and Jourdan attempt to flirt with her as she tries to flirt with Jan. Her team loses, and in the elimination ceremony she is safe. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''While all of the teams are running, Teagan and Jourdan carry her while running to the mess hall. She then gets upset when they drop her because they see all of the glorious food. In the Awake-A-Thon, Jourdan and Teagan try to advise her how to stay awake. She is the sixth to fall asleep. Her team wins this challenge. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''Alison offends Phoebe at the beginning of the chapter. She is impressed that Jan is able to cook which makes her more interested in him. She is left to dive for her team, and Teagan helps her through but taking her with him. They jump off the cliff together, and both make it into the target zone, which earns two points for their team. Their team does lose this round, but Phoebe was not voted off. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Phoebe is chosen to be prey for her team. She stays together with the other prey, Brenda, Teagan, and Jourdan. Jourdan protects her from being tranquilized by jumping in front of her and getting tranquilized by Norah. Her and Teagan run off and she thanks him. Slater then sprays Teagan, and Teagan begs Darren not to spray Phoebe, but he does so anyways. Their team loses, but Phoebe is not voted off. '''Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''Phoebe works with Teagan and Jan on the main course meal for the challenge. They decide to make filet mignon with steamed vegetables. While Phoebe helps Jan cook the steak, she tries to flirt with him, but he just tells her to help Teagan. She is a little upset, but she does so anyway. Their dish is rated four stars and also rated four and a half stars. Her team wins this challenge. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''Phoebe volunteers to look hot for the talent show and suggests Jan to cook for the talent show. Neither of them participate in the talent show. Although, their team does win the challenge. '''Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''Phoebe tries to sail with Jan, but gets rejected it and rides with Teagan and somewhat bonds with him. She asks Jan to carry her, but he declines and Teagan tells her he would help her. Alison slips sticks in Phoebe's back pockets to frame her for the sabotage of the other team. When she finds them, her team believes she had done it, Jan lies and says he did it. Their team loses, and in the marshmallow elimination ceremony, Phoebe gets the final marshmallow. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''She has an idea to make a sandcastle of Chris's face. Her team wins. '''Chapter #9: "It's Too Cold To Be Alive.": '''She gets hit on by a random snowboarder and calls him a tool. She goes on the ski lift with Lluvy, Oliver, and Teagan. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #10: "These Ropes and Heights Are Not A Good Mix.": '''Phoebe rides o the zip line with Teagan, but falls of. She goes lately on the tightrope and falls into the mud pit.Phoebe helps hold the mattress for her team. Her team loses, but she receives a marshmallow in the ceremony. '''Chapter #11: "Sports Are Not Your Forte.": '''In the morning, she argues with Alison. She does hardcore parkour with Webster and tells him not to trust Alison. Her team loses the challenge. She overhears Webster telling Alison what she said. She does receive a marshmallow and Teagan is sent home. He tries to kiss Phoebe, but is taken away before he can. ' Chapter #12: "Well I Used To Be The Hide and Seek Champion.": 'Phoebe gets locked in the freezer with Webster by Alison. She tries to convince Webster that Alison can not be trusted. Phoebe tries to kiss him, but gets interrupted by a wild Norah. Shortly after that, she gets shot out by Chef. She is safe during the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #13: "I Cannot Eat This.": '''Phoebe makes an alliance with Webster. She does not throw up during the challenge, but she does gag. The girls team loses, but she is safe during the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #14: "I've Never Been So Scared In My Life.": '''Phoebe argues with Alison yet again in the cabin. Her and Webster go into the abandoned cabin and walk off together. The two of them go into the basement together and get scared by Kat, who leaves soon after. Webster and Phoebe almost kiss, but are interrupted and captured by a figure wielding a chainsaw. She does not win immunity, and is almost eliminated, but is still safe receiving the last marshmallow. '''Chapter #15: "Can This Thing Go Any Slower?": '''Phoebe is sunbathing on the beach with Webster in the beginning of the chapter. While she is being spied on by Alison, Phoebe kisses Webster on the cheek. Phoebe picks the pink dunebuggie. After she finishes working on hers, she helps Webster. She is in last place along with Webster at the beginning of the race. She passes Alison and laughs. She tells Webster to floor it with her, but he accidentally breaks. Phoebe gets stuck in the mudpit with Oliver and is passed by Alison who sprays her with mud. Phoebe eventually gets out of the mud pit and races very close with Oliver. She doesn't get caught in the oil trap and passes Oliver in the race. She gets sixth place, barely making her safe. '''Chapter #16: "I Hate Boney Island.": '''She goes to search for idols with Webster on Boney Island. She is starting to seem more annoyed with Webster. She gets her first idol unknowingly from Alison. Phoebe and Webster get sabotaged by Alison when she throws an egg at Webster. Webster accidentally cracks the eggs, which cause an angry emu mother along with a whole herd of emus to chase after Phoebe and Webster. They both run to the beach and drop idols without knowing it. Phoebe paddles as quick as she can with Webster and they reach the camp beach first. She is safe in the elimination ceremony, but does not win the challenge. ' Chapter #17: "I Have To Work With Who Now?": Phoebe is put into a team with Darren for the Tri-Armed Triathalon. During the eating challenge, she feeds Darren. They do not finish their food in time and do not win a point. She gets angry when Alison's rubs her winning in her face. During the canoeing challenge, she bonds with Darren over hating Alison. He then somewhat flirts with her, which makes her kind of blush, but she hides her face. They are the first ones to get to the beach, winning a point. In the third part of the challenge they both have trouble determining who goes where in the order. They don't win invincibility, but Phoebe is still safe. When Webster is eliminated, he finds out she voted for him, which makes him upset. 'Chapter #19: "We're Going To Die!": '''Phoebe is surprised and curious on why Alison is being friendly towards her in the cabin. She is dropped off with a map on the beach. She tries to figure out her map and walks off into the woods. She gets chased by some hogs, but loses them and runs into Alison. She gets an offer from Alison to help her in the challenge, she is skeptical at first, but says yes. The two almost get chased by a bear, but Alison kicks the bear in the groin. Phoebe and Alison hug to their new found 'friendship'. She and Alison eventually get to the beach after the boy's do. Alison nudges Phoebe to try to get the raft from them, Phoebe betrays her (giving Alison some of her own medicine). Anton, Darren, and her ride off on the raft without Alison. She celebrates when she gets to shore with Darren and Anton, and when Alison gets eliminated. Phoebe makes it into the final three. ' Chapter #20: "The Things I Do For This Game.": '''Phoebe talks about how she will be able to win the money and that she likes Anton and Darren, but says she can play them if she has to. In the challenge she does each of the following: drinks a whole gallon of milk, pureed catfood, tries to eat a raw fish (but loses a point because she vomits), and gets her hair cut by a blindfolded Chef. She was close to being eliminated, but saved herself by getting her hair cut. She screams when she sees her new hair. Phoebe gets to continue as the final two alongside Anton. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Phoebe is in the final two with Anton. She fixes her hair and decribes how she has hated the whole game in the confessional. Webster, Marty, Jourdan, Streeter, Mischa, Brenda, Willa, Kat, Norah, and Alison cheer her on. Alison, Webster, Marty, and Jourdan help her on the challenge. When she encounters the bridge, she runs across it with her group, but leave Alison stuck the bridge. She and the rest of her group make it safely across and get to the river as well. When they get to the piranha river, she makes Jourdan, Marty, and Webster make a human bridge so she can walk across. onto the other side. After Anton gets to the top of the cliff and jumps, Phoebe jumps right after him. She chases Anton to the cave, whom finds the briefcases and she rushes to him and grabs her briefcase. She then races Anton to the finish line, and beats him to it. After it is revealed Phoebe doesn't have the money in her briefcase, she gets an autographed picture of Chris which angers her. Phoebe starts to cry when she realize she hasn't won, but Anton hugs Phoebe though she had lost to him and he cheers her up. She is invited to his afterparty. Category:Total Drama Teens